Vaseline
by Caderyn
Summary: Danny and Aiden were on a stakeout when Aiden complained of dry lips. What's a good CSI like Danny to do? DnA obviously


**Summary: Danny and Aiden were on a stake-out when Aiden started complaining of dry lips. What's a good CSI like Danny to do?**

******Pairing: DnA – like you'd expect any different from me ;)**

**********Disclaimer: Danny, Aiden, and all CSI:NY-related franchise belong to CBS, Jerry Bruckheimer, Anthony Zuiker, and several other people involved in CSI. I ain't profiting from this. Vaseline belongs to Lever Rexona company. I'm not affiliated with them either.  
**

**************A/N: Thank GOD I finally broken my writing drought and wrote this little piece. Got the inspiration from my own dry lips (damn you, winter!) and Eric/Calleigh/Speed's stakeout in CSI:Miami's "Blood Brother".**

******************Vaseline**

Danny and Aiden sat in a car outside of some building. They had been on this stakeout for almost three hours now and the pair was feeling bored. They were running out of stories and grew tired of Twenty Questions.

"You wanna be typical and get some coffee and donuts?" Danny said with a bit of a chuckle as he noticed his partner's bored face.

"Naah…" Aiden replied distractedly. She was rubbing her lips with a slightly pained look on her face. "My lips are sore. Check the glove box for some Vaseline, will ya?"

Danny obligingly rummaged through the glove compartment. "Alright, I see no Vaseline here. I got a water bottle, band-aids, Kleenex, couple of receipts, some _Twizzlers_-" He looked up at her holding the red licorice and with a bit of smirk on his face. "You really need to stop eating this junk, you know that?"

Aiden took a moment to thump him lightly upside the head ("Shut up") and reached over to look. "I _know_ it's in there. I put it in just yesterday."

Danny leaned back on his seat as Aiden's top-half was effectively splayed across his lap while she busily searched for her lip-conditioner. The average on-looker might think that they were, um, engaged in an illicit act, but, hey, who were they to care?

He put up his hands, "Feel free to look."

After several minutes of active rummaging, during which Danny was thumped on the head by some flying _Twizzlers_, Aiden moved back to her seat, clearly frustrated at coming back empty.

"I'm tellin' ya, it was in there yesterday."

"It's a station car. Anyone could've taken it."

"Yeah, but it was mine and I need it now." Aiden – _yep, you've guessed it _- POUTED. She started rubbing her fingers against her lips. "I hate this dry weather. My lips have been numb all day and now they're dry and sore 'cause I kept biting at them. If I continued licking them, they'll just get worse. I _really_ need that Vaseline. What am I going to use to moist my lips-"

In a flash of movement, Danny reached across the seats and planted his lips on hers, effectively silencing Aiden. Before she could get a chance to do _anything_ though, Danny broke the kiss and went back to his side of the car.

Eyes wide and lips feeling numb for completely different reasons, Aiden turned to look at her partner. "What. Was. That?"

"What, Aiden? You never been kissed before?"

"Uh, I _know_ that was a kiss. But we're kissin' each other now?"

Danny shrugged rather too nonchalantly, "I wanted to stop your yapping. Plus, you said you needed somethin' to moist your lips." He paused to chuckle, "Tell me they're not moist now."

"But we can't start kissin' each other."

"Why not?"

"Well, we work together."

"So? It was just a kiss. It's not like it's going to affect how we do our work."

"Really? You think so?" Aiden stared at him and Danny gave his reply in a casual nod, coupled with an innocent look on his face. She silently watched him for a couple more seconds, sizing him up, before resolutely coming to a decision.

"So you're telling me that if I do _this-_" In a movement that was even quicker than Danny's earlier, Aiden reached across, grabbed his face by both hands, and attacked his lips with her own. It only took Danny a couple of seconds to snap out of shock and actually responded. He sneaked one hand behind her neck to pull her closer and deepen the kiss. He pushed his tongue against her lips and was almost given access when Aiden suddenly broke the kiss, leaving him with _just_ a tiny bite on his lips.

She looked at him, hands still on his face, with what can only be described as a seductive look, and said breathlessly, "-you can still put your head on work?"

Similarly breathless, Danny stayed silent, but most definitely looking like he wanted to jump her. His eyes suddenly caught some movement in the distance behind Aiden though.

"No problem." He smirked and gave her a little peck, "I just did. Our suspect's on the move. C'mon."

Aiden looked over her shoulders at the direction of his eyesight and grinned. Their mark was indeed getting on his car and speeding away.

Silently, each went back to their sides of the car. Aiden started up the ignition and they were off.

"So. Your lips feelin' better?" Danny asked after several minutes.

Aiden licked her lips, but for reasons totally unrelated to dryness, and smiled, "'Think they can use more help later on."

******************A/N: OK, so that wasn't in my 'DnA-fics-to-do' list. Suddenly got this bout of inspiration. Not my most brilliant work. Just a bit of pointless fic. Danny and Aiden may be a bit out of character, but, hey, I wanted to show why they're called the 'Lick-n-Pout' couple. Review please. They motivate me to write ;)**


End file.
